Warring Selves
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Gar's pretty sure he's the only one that has to suffer like that. Did his mind really need to have such stubborn, hard-headed, rude personalities? All he wanted to do was ask Raven to the upcoming dance, but "They" can't seem to agree on a single method. What's a guy to do?


**Disclaimer: Titans aren't mine, unfortunately, or I'd have made an episode similar to this one.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Are you sure about this?" Gar asked, running a hand through his hair. He stared at a mirror, and sighed shakily at his reflection; chestnut brown hair and green eyes, nothing special.

"Dude, trust me on this." Beast Boy told him, jade-eyes rolling in exasperation. "She can't resist you." He reassured the worried boy. Gar continued to stare at his reflection until it slowly melted away, revealing a green face. "See, has this face ever lied to you?" He questioned.

"I can think of one or two times." A gruff voice answered.

"I wasn't talking to you, Beast." The green boy in the mirror explained patiently. Beast growled, and the face in the mirror shifted, changing into what most people would have nightmares about. A wolfish face stared back at Gar, all green with jungle-wild eyes. "When do we get to do what I want?" Beast growled. "It's always Gar-" Suddenly he stopped, sniffing at the air in tandem with the boy standing before the mirror. "Do you smell that? Meat; I'm hungry." He decided.

"No, no, no!" The green boy cried, fighting to stop their vessel. "We're Vegetarian, remember? No meat!" Beast Boy sighed in relief as Gar stopped walking. Gar's stomach rumbled and Beast snorted.

"Can we at least eat _something_? I'm still hungry." He reminded them. Gar nodded in agreement, making his way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he evaluated the contents. Spotting an apple, his eyes lit up. He picked it up and bit into the succulent fruit, letting the juices wash over his taste buds. "Not as good as meat, but it'll do." Beast grumbled, unhappy about the loss of meat.

"Back to the matter at hand," Gar redirected, sitting at the kitchen table. He traced the grain and thought about the problem he currently faced; asking his best friend Raven to the dance.

"Just kiss her and tell her you'll pick her up at seven." Beast pointed out, licking his canines. He could imagine her taste already; she'd taste of the herbal tea she was so fond of, of course.

"Um, no." Beast Boy stated bluntly. "He's trying to ask her to attend the dance with him, not scare her off." He slyly smiled. "Can you even begin to imagine what she'd do to us if she knew we thought about doing that?" Gar shivered slightly as an image of his friend seriously maiming him popped into his mind.

"Good point." He admitted shakily. "But, let's focus on getting to school on time." He told himself as he walked out the door, headed for the bus stop. He chuckled to himself as Beast demanded they run to school so he could stretch his legs out. "It's 5 miles to school." He mumbled, coming to a stop at the bus stop. The great yellow vehicle wheezed to a stop at the corner and the door swished open. A couple of younger kids rushed in just before Gar and he almost tripped over his own feet.

"Smooth." A voice chuckled behind him. Manny rested a large hand on the smaller teens shoulders and roughly pushed him up the steps.

"Lemme at 'im, Lemme at 'im!" The Beast yowled, baring sharp fangs. Gar felt the Beast's rage course through him momentarily before Beast Boy took control.

"No way, Furry, he doesn't stand a chance. Manny is nearly twice as strong as him." Beast Boy placated the furious inner-self. "Keep your head, Gar." Gar took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. "There ya go. Now, go find a seat and just relax." Gar let his tense muscles loosen, under Beast Boy's wise jurisdiction, nothing would go too awry.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent other than a few moments of grumbling from the Beast, all quickly put to peace by Beast Boy. By the time the bus pulled into the school parking lot, Gar had nearly nodded off. The bus jolted to a stop and the poor high school junior awoke with a snort. As he stepped into the bus isle, a familiar girl stepped out in front of him. "Rae!" He cried, surprised.

"I've told you before, my name is Raven." She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Gar nodded furiously, trying not to get on his friends bad side. "Kiss her!" The Beast howled, forcing his 'vessel' to take a stumbling step forward.

Gar yelped, using the seats to steady himself. "Stupid bus," He mumbled, trying to cover for his flub.

"The bus isn't moving." Raven pointed out, drily.

"Uhm," Gar blushed, averting his eyes from Raven's.

"Just walk away." Beast Boy internally coached. Gar fought down his blush and let Raven walk ahead of him.

"She smells lovely." The Beast purred, fighting for control, to take himself closer to the intoxicating scent. Both Beast Boy and Gar pushed him back, non-verbally agreeing on the fact that Raven could perform untold horrors if they let the Beast have his way.

As Raven and Gar exited the bus, the girl tripped over the last step, gasping as she tumbled towards the ground. She tensed, waiting for the sting of the concrete, when her sudden decent was stopped just as suddenly. Gar had caught her shoulder and steadied her before she fell too far. "Thank you," She said, gratefully. "Stupid bus," She added almost teasingly.

"Heh. No problem." He replied, releasing her shoulder. 'Thank you.' He added internally to the Beast, whose fast reflexes had allowed him to catch Raven.

"This is why I should have total control." The Beast grumbled. "I would survive much easier on my own."

"No, you wouldn't." Beast Boy told the primal personality. "You only look out for yourself, and would never be accepted in today's society. You hardly have any morals."

"That doesn't mean anything if I can get what I want when I want it." The Beast huffed impatiently. He liked his fangs with a bristly tongue. "Like meat."

Beast Boy growled back angrily, revealing a barely seen side of him; a side much too similar to the Beast for his tastes. "You will obey my morals." He bit out.

Gar winced at the internal battle, he really hated when they acted up like this. Sometimes, he felt like the only person in the world who had to deal with this sort of situation. He was brought out of his musing by a petite hand resting on his forearm. "Are you alright?" Raven questioned, tossing him a concerned glance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, shooting her a reassuring grin. She gave him one last odd look, but accepted his confirmation. "Guys, cut it out." He hissed once she had moved away. "You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry," The two egos replied in tandem. "We need to get a move on, before we're late." Beast Boy continued, urging Gar to get to his locker quickly. The chestnut haired student trotted off, almost receiving a warning glance from a passing teacher. "You should ask her today at lunch." Beast Boy encouraged. "We've spent too much time on pep talks for this to not work."

"Okay," Gar decided, after slamming his locker shut. He turned to walk away only to fall to his knees momentarily. A second later he was on his feet again, and sauntering through the hall. A mischievous smirk spread across the Beast's face, as he chuckled darkly.

"Oh, we'll be doing much more than just asking her to the dance." He scoffed, as Beast Boy yelled to regain control, a knocked out mental-image of Gar slouched next to him within the confines of his own mind. The Beast winked at his image in a sheet of glass as he passed "Finally, I'm in control." He murmured.


End file.
